


Feelings

by Sheerfreesia007



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheerfreesia007/pseuds/Sheerfreesia007
Summary: Ever notice in the movie that none of the Kingsman watch Whiskey during his fights? Well the reader has something to say about that.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Feelings

You heard the soft whoosh of the main doors opening and you looked up with a bright smile to see Ginger and one of the newer field agents making their way into the central medical room where the front counter was with the nurse’s station. You watched as all the nurses in the room shifted their posture and put on bright happy smiles directed straight at the younger field agent. The field agent nodded and smiled at the nurses he passed on his way straight to your side where you stood over a comatose Tequila in the Cryo chamber. 

Nodding your head at them you finished checking Tequila’s vitals on his monitor and made your notes in his chart. Once you were done you walked over to where Ginger and the field agent were standing at the foot of the Cryo chamber.

“Everything alright Ginger?” you asked kindly as you stored Tequila’s chart in the metal holder attached to the chamber.

“Just wanted to come and check on Tequila. Vermouth here, also wanted to check on him and walk you over to where Harry was now that he’s gained his memory back.” Ginger explained as agent Vermouth nodded his head along with her words.

“What do you mean where he is now? Did he leave Statesman?” you asked with a furrowed eyebrow concern lacing your voice.

“The Kingsman agents thought it would be nice to take Harry out for a drink since he’s got his memories back.” Ginger said in explanation and cringed slightly at the dark look that crossed your face at her words.

“Really? A drink after him just getting his memories back? You would think maybe they’d visit the Medbay to make sure everything was neurologically sound!” you snapped angrily. Sighing softly you pinched the bridge of your nose and shook your head. “I’m sorry for snapping at you. It’s not your fault and I don’t mean to take it out on you.”

“Oh no I completely understand. But men seem to think they know best.” Ginger said with a shrug of her shoulders. You sighed nodding your head knowing what she meant. You had had your fair share of male patients who seemed to think they had the medical degree instead of you.

“Alright, Vermouth would you be so kind as to escort me there?” you asked sweetly to the agent and he straightened up smiling brightly at you.

“Of course Peroxide. I’d love to.” he said easily gesturing his arm out for you to walk ahead of him. You quickly hung your coat up and grabbed your medical bag that held all of your transportable equipment that you would need to check Harry out. 

With Vermouth following you out of the medbay the two of you easily made your way over to the elevators that would bring up to the outside of Statesman property. You nodded along as you listened to the agent’s retelling of one of his latest missions and you smiled when he relayed that he took down the bad guy with one of his signature sparring moves that Tequila had taught him. 

It was nice to hear about another side of Tequila than what you normally saw. While you were employed in the medical side of Statesman you had met Tequila very early in your long career with Statesman, the man never learned how to take a punch with minimal amount of damage to himself. So it wasn’t a surprise that you and Tequila quickly developed a strong friendship that was full of jokes and laughter. Tequila never let a moment pass to crack a joke to make anyone laugh.

While Tequila wasn’t a surprise to add to your list of friends agent Whiskey was. He was the older senior agent to Tequila’s young newbie agent status back when you had first met. You hadn’t met Whiskey until at least two months into your employment with Statesman when he had dragged Tequila’s limp unconscious body into the medbay one night. You had quickly helped him get Tequila onto a gurney and as since you were one of the three that were left in the medbay and the other two were busy with their own patients you had asked Whiskey for his help with getting Tequila checked out. The two of you had worked so cohesively together that it was easy to fall into a comfortable conversation with him.

After that night Whiskey would come in periodically to check in with you since you mostly worked down in the medbay and didn’t go top side for much of anything. And while Tequila’s friendship was fast and almost all consuming like doing a cannonball into a pool, Whiskey’s friendship was slow and easy like wading into the ocean until just your head was above water. The two men and their ensuing friendship with you were completely different but complemented each other perfectly so soon enough the three of you were hanging out around each other together and everyone in Statesman came to view you as a trio. Which was perfectly fine with all three of you.

But now that Tequila had foolishly contracted the Blue Rash from some drugs that he had acquired from a questionable source you and Whiskey had been spending more time together checking in with each other. He had told you that he was working with the Kingsman agents and while he tolerated the older two agents the younger one was quickly becoming something of an apprentice to him. You had voiced that you thought that was great for him to take on another apprentice since Tequila was out of commission for right now. You had even teased him that maybe he’d learn even more about pop culture since Tequila couldn’t teach him anymore. Whiskey had gruffly told you to shut your trap or he’d do it for you. And with those few words from Whiskey things had changed.

At least for you they had, with the way he had told you to shut your trap something had sparked deep inside you and began to slowly simmer under your skin. You hadn’t realized what it was at first that changed until you had passed by the communications room where Ginger and Merlin were monitoring Eggsy and Whiskey at the music festival. You had silently slipped in and listened in to the audio feed of Whiskey and Eggsy talking about how to get the female target Clara alone and put the tracker on her.

Only when Whiskey was flirting with Clara did you suddenly realize what had actually changed for you. As you stood there behind Ginger and Merlin stewing in a jealous fit you suddenly realized that you had developed stronger feelings for Whiskey. Armed with this information you hadn’t known what to do with it, you didn’t know how to process these new feelings that you were feeling for him. So you had stayed the course and made everything seem like it was all normal while you tried to make sense of your feelings and what that could mean for you and Whiskey.

That had been about a week or so ago and while you had since Whiskey since his return you still did not understand where your emotions and feelings for the man were taking you. And now as you stood in the elevator with Vermouth you still didn’t have any clarity on your feelings.

The doors to the elevator opened up to the main floor of the barn where they stored the Statesman whiskey and the two of you easily stepped out still talking back and forth as your thoughts clouded with images of Whiskey. Once you had made it out of the barn Vermouth walked alongside you and kept the conversation between the two of you mindless so that he could keep a watch out for anything suspicious or out of the ordinary.

The sun was still out and while you had to blink a few times to get your bearings you were able to quickly follow with Vermouth as the two of you made your way to the bar that wasn’t far from Statesman property. It wasn’t a long walk and the two of you were coming up to the bar’s parking lot soon enough. You could see easily that there were quite a few pick up trucks parked in the parking lot and for some reason that was giving you a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach. 

“Are there normally this many trucks?” You asked Vermouth as you turned your head to look up at him. He was wearing a worrying look as well as he spied all the pick up trucks.

“Not this many no. There must be something going.” Vermouth said softly as he ushered you quickly through the parking lot. The two of you quickly came up to the door and you could hear grunting and fighting going on inside. You whipped your head over to Vermouth and saw him tighten his jaw as he took a step ahead of you and opened the door. 

What was going on inside shocked you to the core. Whiskey was fighting off seven men in the middle of the bar. You watched as Vermouth jumped into the fight to help Whiskey. Your eyes darted back and forth from one man to the next as Whiskey and Vermouth fought them off. Whiskey was doing well on his own and with the added extra help of Vermouth he was now able to focus more on just the men in front of him instead of on all the men in the group fighting him.

Just as you watched Whiskey knock out one of the men with a snap of his whip to their temple, your eyes landed on the booth along the far back wall. There sat the three Kingsman agents all conversing with each other, not one of them bothering to spare Whiskey a look as he fought off the men. You felt anger course through you hot like lava at the audacity of these men from overseas. Here was your fellow Statesman agent fighting off a rather large group of men and not one of them bothered to make sure he was able to handle it. 

“HEY ASSHOLES!!” You shouted loudly from where you stood breathing heavily as you glared heatedly at the trio in the booth. Everyone in the bar stopped and whipped their heads to stare at you in surprise. Even the fighting ended at your shout and Whiskey was instantly at your side.

“You alright sweetheart?” He asked hurriedly in concern. You nodded at him cupping his cheek softly as you quickly checked him over for any injuries.

“I’m fine.” You answered softly before turning to face the Kingsman agents. “Yeah I was talkin’ to you assholes!” You snapped angrily as your anger quickly surfaced again. “Did any one of you check to see if Whiskey needed any help?!” You stood next to Whiskey clenching your fists at your side as you watched the three agents all stand from the booth and walk slowly over to you, Whiskey and Vermouth. 

“Agent Peroxide.” Harry greeted you softly. Your eyes snapped to him angrily and he looked a little taken aback.

“I don’t know how Kingsman operates but here at Statesman we protect our fellow agents. And we have each other’s backs.” You snapped at the three men in front of you as you crossed your arms over your chest. “Not once since I walked in here did I see any of you helping or checking on Whiskey! Who was fighting off  _ seven _ men on his own!” You snapped out angrily, you felt like an angry snake as you seethed at them.

“Sweetheart, I had it handled.” Whiskey said softly and slightly in shock at your ire towards the three Kingsman.

“I don’t doubt you had it handled Whiskey.” You said softly as you turned to him. “But you shouldn’t have had to do it  _ alone _ .” You said empathizing the last word. “Someone should’ve had your back.” You insisted firmly to Whiskey as you stared up at him. Whiskey’s eyes softened as he looked down at you and a warm smile on his face.

“I didn’t know you cared so much sweetheart.” He said truthfully and you blinked up at him for a moment before your cheeks flushed brightly under his gaze. Whiskey grinned as his eyes danced between yours and he leant down closer to you. Lifting your head slightly you found that the two were mere inches apart, Whiskey didn’t need any more permission as he closed the gap and pressed his lips firmly to yours.


End file.
